The insulin receptor of cultured human lymphocytes has been biosynthetically labeled. The 35S-receptor has subunits with molecular weights of l30,000 and 94,000. The subunits of the S-receptor are similar to those of the insulin binding site covalently labeled with l25I-insulin. Lectins are being used as tools to prove receptor function and to purify receptor.